


Hospital Secrets

by goddamnitaisha



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genesis is in the Shin-Ra science department's hospital, but no one will allow Sephiroth to visit him. That doesn't stop the General from trying, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Secrets

"Sorry. You can’t see him," Doctor Hollander lift up his head and faced the General of SOLDIER all on his own in the deserted hospital corridor.   
Sephiroth dipped his chin to his collarbones, stared at Hollander, and narrowed his eyes. The silver hair swayed and he took a step closer to the doctor. Anger melted off him.   
Hollander put his hands on his sided and stood wide-legged in front of the entrance to Scientific Research Block 1. "Sephiroth," he said. "Your doctor-"  
"I don’t _care_." Sephiroth snapped.   
Hollander looked back. His eyebrows deepened in a V. He lift up a hand to run his fingers over his beard. "Allright," he said. "But if you catch Genesis' illness, the responsibility is yours. I did not let you in. I was never here. Deal, huh?"  
"Understood," Sephiroth said. He put a hand on Doctor Hollander's shoulder, and pushed the man aside. He paced past him. He walked so fast own black coat fluttered up behind him. He entirely missed he bearded man’s unjust smile.

The corridor was worse than a LVL 8 obstacle course. For the first seconds onwards Sephiroth was stuck in a traffic jam: he walked behind two nurses who sauntered the corridor on less than normal speed and didn't bother to look around. He paused when they paused, walked when they walked, and Sephiroth gritted his teeth. Only when they lingered at a door, he said an _excuse me_ in their ears and slipped past.  
They held their hands on their hearts and stared after him.  
In the next corridor, assistants pushed chards with specimen in cages. The way to Block 4 had never seemed this long. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been wanting to go there either, but for Genesis he'd do anything.   
He turned around the corridor: this one was empty. In a flash he went from one corner to the other. The next corner from block 2 to block 3 contained people, much to his dismay. He slipped past those, too. He counted down the corridors, growing more and more impatient as he got closer to the gate to block 4. His heart beat loudly. He picked his ID card from his jacket. His breath hitched in his throat and swiped it in front of the scanner.   
His calm feet came to an abrupt stop and the coat licked his calves. A normal person would have walked against the door. He put a hand against the metal. He swiped it over the door again. No movement. Again.   
"What," Hojo’s laboured breath sounded from behind him.  "Do you think you’re doing?"  
Sephiroth froze.   
Had Professor Hojo come running? Someone must have alerted him of Sephiroth’s own presence.  
The General slowly turned around. When he had fully turned, Hojo seemed not to be panting any more.   
\- “Why can’t I get in?”  
The Head of the Science Department grabbed the edge of his teal surgery gloves and stripped them inside-out off his fingertips. He rolled them in a ball. ”Why are you here, boy?”  
Sephiroth looked at the door and a scowl grew on Hojo’s face.  
"Can’t I get in.... because Genesis’ conditioned worsened?" Sephiroth tested.   
Hojo took a step forward and motioned with one hand to the corridor Sephiroth had come from, and with the other he reached out, as if he wanted to lead the intruder away like a child. ”Hollander made you promise to say you let yourself in, didn’t he?”   
The General took a step forward, avoiding physical contact.   
"Out of my Department with you. From now on, the entire fourth block is off-limits for you. Do you want to get as ill? _Would you like that_?”  
With a sharp turn of his nose in the other direction, Sephiroth paced away from the scientist and Genesis’ vault-like prison. He glided through the hallways with the same swift elegance as he’d come with, but this time not with worry, but with seething rage.  
He stomped through the corridors, quiet as a panther. He glared at everything he encountered. When he passed the specimen cages, the animals and people grew quiet.   
In block 2, where he passed Hollander's office with an open door, the rage disappeared, along with his tummy, along with the world around him. He stopped. He stared.  
He saw Hollander seated across of a coughing Angeal. The Commander doubled over, and threw up in the bowl in his hands. Doctor Hollander reached out and patted Angeal's shoulder.   
Sephiroth lingered.   
Angeal's body pulsed, and he threw up again.  
Sephiroth lift a hand. He covered his green eyes, and strode away.


End file.
